A deadly Laloby
by lilkiller101
Summary: "I was taken from my house and know I live with a bunch of killer myths. well it's not all bad after all im fear itself. a creature who is everyone's worst nightmare." ok so the characters are my oc creepypasta characters. for example jeff the killer and slender man is in this. rated m for bad words and gore :3 mite turn to romance XD
1. Chapter 1

~ A DEADLY LOLABY~

CHAPTER 1: ROAD TRIP.

**Me and my mother have been packing for a week. We were going back to our little farm house in Gaspay. I always liked it their. I would go into the forest and sit under the weeping willow that I have found when I was 5. but when I found that tree I couldn't remember anything but the path to the tree and my family. I never told anyone about it because I was scared of hospital's and doctors. In fact I was scared of almost every thing. My only wish I had when I was younger would have been to be stronger and to not be afraid of every little thing. "Alex are you ok honey? You seem really deep in thought." "yea mom im fine just thinking about the past is all." my name is Alex. Well the name people call me when they know i hate my full name Alexandra. It's really a boring name that never suted me at ALL. "we'll be their when the sun rises so get some sleep for once." I fer got to say I have insomia. I CAN'T sleep. Ever seance I was kidnapped by my best guy friend. Ever seans then I could never sleep and never talked to people other then my family. "it's ok mom you know I don't sleep until sunrise so chill." after 5 huores the sun rised and I fell fast asleep. When I woke I was in the farm house."mom! Are you inside!" no answer. "MOM!" still no answer. I started to worry about her. I ran downstairs to see her fast asleep on the couch. "i swear you can be so fucking lazy. I mite as well leave her a note saying that im in the woods to read and do all the hobbies I do at my tree." so I did once I was outside I could feel the stares of someone who was giving off a darkened aura. 'now that's just fucking creepy. I mean sereasly who would look at a girl that has the power to scare the living FUCK outa you.' everyone in town knew what I was and tried there best to avoid me but failed when they couldn't handle me anymore and tried to kill me. Well I killed them with their worst nightmare. I didn't tell anyone other then family what I was. But somehow they found out I was a breed of human angle and devil all mixed into one body. I made my way to the hidden path I made and reached the weeping willow and began to sing my faveiret song "come little children" I didn't really knew who wrote the song but it was so suthing and calm. When I started it looked like the leavs that feel of where dancing around me. I felt so free until a knife almost hit the tree. I cought the knife and threw it back to the direaction it came from. "ow that hurt you know. Whats a little girl like you doing in a place like this." a man said while walking out of the shadows of the forest. "hey did you ear me!?" I nodded and kept calm. I knew who he was but didn't know why he would be here in Canada. "why the FUCK wont you speak." I grabbed a stik and started to wright on the dert we were standing on. ' I don't trust you jeff so I will not speak to you. You don't really think that I would talk to an ass whole like you would I?' I giggled at his reaction. He was both pissed and dumbfounded that a girl could be so calm and calected in front of him. "well aren't you a smart ass. Havent your parents ever told you to respect your elders." I began to wrigt agien. ' copared to you I would be the one one cosidered elder. after all my kind has been around longer then slender has.' I could tell he was curiouse about what I ment. "what the fuck are you talking about." ' well my kind ages faster then yours and im going to say you haven't watched me long anofe to know what im talking about. Am I ceract?' I was silently giggling at how dumb he was. "dude I just saw you here singing so I dicided to try and hit the tree to scare the living crap out of you." 'have fun with that.' I dicided to fly back home but I couldn't show him. 'c..could you turn around?' he did and I was able to make my wings visable agien. When I was in the sky I decided to scare him. "YOU CAN TURN AROUND FUCK FACE!" he jumped when I yelled not only out loud but in his head too. OK I KNOW THIS ISN'T VERY GOOD BUT I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER AFTER THIS. :3 LOVE: lilkiller**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE ENDER REALM

~scarlet's p.o.v~

When we got to the under realm I was almost killed by a boy that was dressed like link from the laganed of zelda. "BEN if you dare kill her your the next to die!" zalgo was PISSED! I sware he would have killed BEN here and now if not for me being their. Zalgo knew that I snaped but didnt want me to see how he kill's people. I wouldn't blame him after all he dose want to kill all humans. 'But if zalgo wanted to kill all humans why was I still alive? I mean serasly we had a normal conversation when I was 5!' I was still trying to figure why he spared me when a voice brought me back to reality. "im sorry for trying to kill you wight witch."

"it's fine really you'r just luky I was off gared."

"oh and why's that?" BEN asked with his arms crossed

"one I already knew who you were BEN drwoned and TWO all I needed to do was grab my voodoo doll and made you stair strate into my eyes will I stab and decapatat the doll." I was grining at bBEN and for some reason zalgo was confused. "wait if you could do that whats with the siccores?"

"I take peoples skin for my voodoo doll's. It only works with human skin." I said with a smile tat looked like the jokers. Zalgo laughed with pure joy at that and ended up making my laugh. After a walk around my new home 'so zalgo says' I met the rake, Slenderman and his brothers, Jeff and smile.

~TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY~

I dicided to take a walk and at the corner of my eye I saw a stray cat and dog just lying their almost dead. I still had a soft spot for animales so I dicided to patch them up and keep them. Both dog and cat had a frown on their faces and their limbs decapataed. This was going to be fun. I grabed both of them and ran to my home zalgo gave me. I put them and their limbs on a table I use to sow up the skin of my victomes. I sowed the peaces together with their right body. After 3 houres I felt eyes behind me . 'JEFF WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!' I mentally yelled. I turned around to be face to face with the person I hated more the my family.

**Who do you think scarlet hates more then her family hmmm?:3**

**well anyway this is my second part. I did both 1 and 2 in one day XD I just find that awsome. This was all scarlets point of veiw I wonder what zalgo is upto. Well later people XD**


	3. Chapter 3

~ **A DEADLY LOLABY~**

**~ALEX'S P.O.V~**

When I woke up I could hear two vocies. One was jeff but the other was more calm yet at the same time deadly. My eyes started to focuse on my surondings and the two people in the room. "will both of you shut the fuck up. Pleas?" I was tired and my bandages hurt but was healed. 'wait... their healed? HOW THE FUCK DID THEY HEAL SO FAST!?' the two people in the room shut up and looked at me. "what? I have I headach from all the yelling and my still in pain bandages." they still looked at me but with confusion. "um look well uh. Slendy tell her pleas I dont want to deal with this." "of course jeff. Well alex you are now in the care of jeff. He is your new master and the reasone we were yelling was about you not or will be his proxy." I was pissed my bandages went crazy and my wings grew to a gigantic size. "well...if you haven't noticed I dont bow to any monster nor a human so I decline on being jeffs slave. Now if youll excuse me I need to go kill for my anger to subside. Good bye slender man I wish to not see you near my family or me agien." I then flew off in a blind rage and killed all of my kind and the hole tarattory of qubec. I then went to my tree and started to cry from noticing what I just did. Moms going to kill me for not only being away for to long but for killing the only family we had left.

**~JEFF'S P.O.V~**

I saw her blinde rage killing and her growth of her wings. I was shoked by this girl once agien. She seems to be right when she said that she hade a more intense version of the_ feeling_. But I still dont know her speices yet. "pleas give me my memorys pleas i want to know that i acturally feared someting for once instead of being other peoples fears." she began to cry. 'why do i feel bad for her? this sured be makeing me laugh but it dosen't seem right to and it wouldn't be me laughing at all.' "WHOS THEIR. I KNOW SOMEONE WAS FOLLOWING MY SERVENT SO WHO IS IT!" i was ten levatated into the air and thrown towords the two women. 'shit was the only thing i thought befor my new proxy flew up and told her so called master that she could find her at cristal falls. "i will be their once i have a little _chat_ with this pasta monster dear." i was pissed that my proxy was listening to this tree woman then her true master. "well then it seems that slendy had made you make my slave into your proxy without her consent am i curact?" i was still pissed but she was right and wrong. the truth is i did want this girl as my proxy she has patentiol. "what of it. slender man dose wat he wants and gets what he wonts and fracly i have no control over what he dose." this seemed to tick her off. "well i want you to leave alex alone she has no resoning to be some low lifes slave when she belongs to me!" this i laughed at. she thought she could control other people's lives. "if you haven't noticed alex is still in the air and you just told her what you truly wanted from her." the tree woman looked up and was in shoke at how angrie she made alex become. "so.. you did this to me so you could contrul me and make me into a mindless zombie that only obayed you?! YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU HAVE NO CONTROL ON OTHERS LIVES AND NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH!" this was cool. i got to see what the worst fate was...sweet~. alex started to say a chant but i couldnt hear what it was. 'jeff what ever you do try to block out my chant and only listen to my voice im projecting in your head. if you dont yo will end up in the same place as tis bitch i called a friend.' 'um ok but can i see were she gets sent to i wanna know what the fate worst then death acturally is.' 'SURE ITS ACTUALLY FUNNY ONCE YOU SEE IT.' she started to giggle inside my head and she smiled while she chanted. once the chant was done she showed me what the worst fate is. "O MY GOD MY STUMACH URTS AAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" it was being surounded by their worst fear and the tree womans worst fear was slenderman. "thank you jeff. since you made her say what she wanted me for i got all my memorys back. to tell the truth my fear was everything. and then when i went to the tree woman i told her what i wanted most... i wanted to be strong for my loved once and to be able to overcome my fears. but sdly her spell will not fade im feraver a dimi god." now i knew what she was but she was crying. i didnt like it so i huged er. i didn't noticed entil i felt arms wrap around me and her head tilted up. "stop crying you baby. your yourself nothing can change that." she stoped crying once i said that but she huged me tieter as if saying thank you. i wasn't used to hugging others it was new to me. i liked it. "thank you jeff truly thank you." she let go and then bowed on one knee with her head hanged low. i didnt like to see this. it wasnt pleasent at all. "stand up you idot. theirs no need to bow just get your shit and come back here ok?" " " her face turned a bright shade of pink. i soon felt my face get worm. i knew what was happening i was blushing. 'i hope it dosen't show.' "hehe your blushing a nice shade of pink jeff." "JUST GO AND GET YOUR SHIT." "ok dont get your panties in a twist." she left and came back 2 hores later. i now had a proxy that i would protect and she will do my bidding. what ever i want she will do.

**sorry i havent uploded in awhile i went gaspay and yes its a real place. so here you go ^_^ hope you liked this and pleas leave a comment i would like to read your ideas i sured use for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi so i made the last chapter longer and im going to try and keep them just as long so enjoy.**

**~CHAPTER 4~**

ALEX'S p.o.v:

i was now jeffs newiest proxy and his first to my surprise. "ALEX! i need help with this paper work." "um.. im changeing ill be down in a cuple of minets ok?" i was now shy around him and i knew why. i started to have a crush on jeff. it all started with that hug. 'STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT ALEX IT WAS ONLY TO STOP YOU FROM CRYING!' i mentally screamed at my self. then i heard a loud bang. "what the fuck was that?" i put my clothes on and ran down stairs to find my mam and dad with guns. 'SHIT!' they found me and probably wanted to kill me. "ALEX WE'VE BEEN LOOKEING EVERY WERE FOR YOU. WHY ARE YOU HERE AND SEEM TO BE ENJOYING IT HERE." i hated my parents more then anything in the world. "im FUCKING SICK OF YOUR SHIT SO I RAN AWAY NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFOR I KILL YOU AND IF YOU DARE COME BACK HERE WITH ANYONE YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY WRATH!" "WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITOUT YOU!" they grabed my arm and all my bandages and my fully grown wings became visable and i killed them with my bandages that i was now able to control. "die for all your sins and pain you inflected to me." they died at that moment "hey what wa- wy are your parents dead and on the floor of our home?" i knnew i couldnt lie to him so i told him. "i killed them. they came looking for me and found the house. they tried to take me back so i killed them. i will clean up the mess and then elp with the paper work k?" he nodded and i started to clean up i toke their skulls to add to my colection and they will be te master peice of them. when i fineshed i went to the studie to see jeff sleeping. i had to admit e was cute when he was sleeping expatioly with his sleeping mask on. "bout time you got here *yown* get over here and help me with this pile of shit." "you will never get used to paper work will you?" i had to giggle at his answer. "you know it. now get your ass over here." i went over then jeff pulled me on his lap. "um...jeff?" i was shoked and scared that he would see me blushing. "sup?" "why do you want me on your lap?" my blush went scarelt red when jeff had a faint hint of pink in his cheeks. "cus i want you on my lap now lets get this paper work over and done with." we fineshed a cuple houres later. "um.. jeff can i get off your lap now?" "nope." i was confused at his answer ten i felt a hand go under my shirt. "J..JEFF WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he then leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "makeing you mine." he then kissed my neck. i let out a embarassing noise.

JEFF'S p.o.v

when i heared tat little noise escape her lips i smerked and continuded to toy with her body. she continuded to make those little noises i couldn't elp my self and i pushed her gently on the ground and kissed her. it was closed mouth at first but then i slickly put my tunge in her mouth. she was shoked but then she melted into it. and if you wanted to read about us haveing sex we didnt i stoped when i pulled away. " your mine i whispered in her ear and showed er a cresent moon i carved into her waist but i also kissed her once more befor i got off her. she got up off the ground and was blushing madly. i wanted to explore her body but ill hold out on that for anoter time. right now we need to go kill. she was given a list of 100 people she needed to kill tonight and i went on my way to my vectoms houses. i went to a house owned by a man by the name of timmy, hes a rapist and a child abuser. all of the creepypasta vectoms have some kind of sin and this one was one that i always enjoy to kill. alex likes to kill the eople who use cildren as slaves and punching bags. i know why. cus she was one of those kids and wanted to show people that it was one of the worst things a person could do to children. i cant blame her though they deserve to die a horribal death. when i got in the house i was in a cilds room with a little girl trying to sleep but she couldnt stop crying. "shhhh... ill make the pain go away." i said ten i sliced the girls neck and headed to timmy's room. he was sleepying and was unaware that he was going to die tonight. he started to stir in his sleep and i hid in a dark corner. hmm... why is the fucking door open. if that little bitch came into my room she is going to die tomarrow." "sorry buddie but i beat you to it." i loved his reaction. he poped out of bed and looked frantacly around te room. i jumped on him and said "GO...TO...SLEEP." wit that i killed him te same way as i did the girl.

**HEY i hope you enjoyed this and im sorry for all the daly over the summer but my mom makeing me go shoping for new school saplise. *i hate it* but hey ill still wright. only after school though**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey people im just gonna say thanks to a cuple of people first ten you can read the next chapter ^_^. i wanna thank **_sewrun1_ **for favoriting my story that really made me happy. i also wanna thank **_FluffyPANDAS_** for following you two have no idea how happy this made me feel! ON WITH LE STORY! XD**

~alex's p.o.v~

i was so _tiered_ when i fineshed my killes. i flopt on my bed when i got to my room i didnt even try to hide my wings anymore i just wanna** sleep!** i heared a fant knock on my door but was to lazy to get up and open the door so my bandages did it for me. jeff was stnding right outside my door. "sup jeff." i said lazly and ofcoures tiered. "um can i talk to you?" i was now curease on what he wanted to tell me. "jeff you know you can tell me anything right?" he started to turn red befor he entiered my room. "so what you wanna tell me?" i really wanted to know. it was eating me alive! "well..uh i was wondering if you..um w-wanna you know um be m-my g-girlfriend?" i felt my face get worm and i knew i was as red as a tomato just like jeff. "u.. y-yes." i said but looked away from jeff do to being embaressed. "REALLY?" i just gave hime a bitch-pleas-when-i-say-yes-it-means-yes look. "well yea i did just say yes to you right after you saked me." i started to giggle at jeffs shoked yet happy face. "you done laughing at me yet?" jeff asked. "nope *giggle* ok im done" jeff just rolled his eyes and started to lean in to my face. i was about to speak when once agien e stoke his tonge into my mouth and our tounges started to dance together inside my mouth. jeff then grabed the back of my neck and my waist and puled me closer to him makeing the kiss more deeper. is tounge was down my throght. he pulled back and so did i. we needed air from not breathing for almost 10 minutes off frenching. jeff then once agien slowly and jently pushed me down but on my bed. "j..jeff what are you doing?" i then felt jeff bite my ear lobe wich made me mone softly. 'oh god pleas tell me that did not turn me on.' i thought as jeff started to trale kisses down my neck. at the middle of my neck he started to suck on my skin. 'i..is he makeing a hicky!' i mentally screamed he then continude the trale of kisses and stoped at my shirt. "this is in the way." jeff mumbled but loud anofe for me to hear. my face turned a brighter shade of scrlet when i heared that. then i saw jeff grab his knife. i wondered what he was going to do with it. i got my answer. he started to tare mt shirt of with his knife. "j..jeff what the fuck are you doing!"i was still pure. "what dose it look like?" i rolled my eyes and whispered in his ear "be gentle." he smerked when i said that in his ear. i gentle slipped off the now ripped shirt off my body. and while i did that jeff tock off his under shirt he was wearing. i have to admit he was fucking** SEXY**. he was well bilt and had a six pack. 'DAMN!' i said in my head whil jeff continued kissing me. without me knowing jeff unhoked my bra and riped it off my body. he strted to suck on my nipple and toy with the other. i moned and arched my back in pleasser. i felt something poking out of jrffs pants on my uper thigh. i knew what it was and frankly i knew what was going to appen next.

~jeff's p.o.v~

i was now turned on and wanted alex now! but when she wispered 'be gentle' in my ear i knew she was vurgen and i was going to steal her inacnce from her. i stped kissing her and pulled down her blood covered skert and er panties then without me knowing alex pulled down me pants and boxeres. 'THAT WAS HOT!' i yelled in my head. i started to push one of my fingers up her. 'damn she's tight!' i then stuck another finger in and started to siccer her opening. once she was used to it i placed my member infront of her hole and pushed in "AHHHH!" alex scremed and arched her back. i slowly started to trust into her she got used to it and i started to pick up the speed. she moned underneth me and put her arm around my neck and put her fingers in my hair. i was soon reaching my climax and alex was too. i could tell by her walls tightening around me. "i..im coming!" alex yelled. we both came at the same time.

**XD SO PERVY! ok so i hope you enjoyed that very sexarul chapter of the story but dont worry we still have some time to go in this story :3**

**-lilkiller**


End file.
